


Break Time

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna (Comic), Fortuna (Fandom), Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: Heavily Based Off Twitunna And O-X probably is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: Sometimes having to finish an ongoing study takes a toll out of you. Most of the time it's bearable. Now it's just infuriating.At least someone's here to help ease your stress.[Meant to be friendship, but can be shippy if you squint!]





	Break Time

O-X grumbled, scribbling on the edge of his paper, pressing down enough it nearly tore. The paper was already filled with chicken scratch, handwriting that would've seemed foreign if it wasn't his own. He read it fine, and understood it fine.

What was not fine, at all, were the fact that nothing of what he wrote made sense. It was exceedingly infuriating, if he were to put it mildly. Not that he'd admit it.

He was half way through scribbling it through his pen until he heard a light knock on the door.

He put his pen down with a sigh. Pushing his chair back, he went to the door. "Who is it? c:<”

“It’s O-2. :D”

Sure enough, when opening the door, he was met face to face with O-2, who was carrying with him two cups of coffee. O-X tilted his head as O-2 went inside and dropped them off on his coffee table.

“Is something the matter, O-2? c:<“ O-X followed O-2, who was now getting out some pizza, from his inventory, O-X guess. “And.. why did you bring pizza? c:<”

“I can't visit a friend? :D” O-2 turned to O-X with a shrug. He wandered into his friend‘s kitchen, looking for a plate. “You didn’t get my text? :D“

O-X glanced at his phone, left carelessly on the couch. Even though his vision was blocked by the back of the couch, he could still see the dim glow of his phone, signifying he had a notification.

He paused. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I was just-“

“What were you doing, anyways? :D“ O-2 asked, wandering over to the desk. He picked up the paper filled with scribbles. “Your stuff doesn't usually look like this. You know, with all the tears. :D“

“I usually clean it up before anyone can see the tears. c:<” O-X shrugged. ”And.. well, I was compiling the data I received from O-5, and comparing it with other reports of his work. c:<”

“There are bits where it doesn’t line up- I asked him to test rather strange ways of offing clockworks,” He stood up, walking over to where O-2 was, “and tried to find a general connection, but I can’t seem to find any connection between his regular ones. c:<”

From behind him, O-X pointed over to the part of the paper where words were encircled and crossed out. Bits of them were connected, before being messily blocked out by a scribble. “Obviously there should be some connection, yet for some reason, I can’t seem to find any. c:<”

“Hm. :D” O-2 looked it over, putting the paper close to his face like he was studying it intently. After a moment, he put the paper down before, turning to O-X. “You know what you need? :D”

O-X paused. “O-5 to dance off with a clockwork to death again? c:<”

“Wrong. :D“

O-2 gestured to the coffee and pizza elegantly set up on O-X’s coffee table. “A break. :D“

O-X crossed his arms. “It was nice of you to bring me food and coffee O-2, but I don't think I have time for a break right now. c:<”

“The only thing between a notail sailing to progress is not the hurdles he has to overcome, but the fact he never fixes his sail when it comes undone. :D” O-2 took a cup and gave it to O-X. “A pretty straight forward quote, I think. :D”

O-X took the cup with some hesitation. “I still say I don’t need a break. c:<” He murmured.

O-2 shrugged, sitting on the couch. He ushered O-X to sit beside him. “If you can’t take a break, you can just sit with me. :D”

With a sigh, O-X did as he was told. He pocketed his phone as he did, “This qualifies as a break, O-2. c:<”

“It‘s a request from your superior, then. :D” O-2 said with a light tone. “Go and rest. I’ll turn on the TV, if you want. :D”

O-X knew better than to say anything in protest. He took a sip of his coffee- which suspiciously tasted like it had none- and lent back against the couch. O-2 rested against his shoulder, using him like a pillow. Not that he cared much.

After a pause, he spoke up again. “O-2? c:<”

O-2 barley looked up from the TV, immersed with surfing the channels. “Yeah? :D”

“Thank you. c:<”

O-2 looked up this time. Even with his face, somehow it felt as if he was giving a wide smile under it. “Anytime. :D”

**Author's Note:**

> i should be doing my physics and math and religion homework... oh well orz  
> also it was coon's idea, i believe that o-2 orders a latte with no coffee. kudos to them c:! 
> 
> [latte with no coffees do sound appetizing though]


End file.
